Quinolones have been shown to be effective to varying degrees against a range of bacterial pathogens. However, as diseases caused by these pathogens are on the rise, there exists a need for antimicrobial compounds that are more potent than the present group of quinolones.
Gemifloxacin mesylate (SB-265805) is a novel fluoroquinolone useful as a potent antibacterial agent. Gemifloxacin compounds are described in detail in patent application PCT/KR98/00051 published as WO 98/42705. Patent application EP 688772 discloses novel quinoline(naphthyridine)carboxylic acid derivatives, including anhydrous (R,S)-7-(3-aminomethyl-4-methoxyiminopyrrolidin-1-yl)-1-cyclopropyl-6-fluo ro-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid of formula I. ##STR1##
PCT/KR98/00051 discloses (R,S)-7-(3-aminomethyl-4-syn-methoxyiminopyrrolidin-1-yl)-1-cyclopropyl-6- fluoro-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid methanesulfonate and hydrates thereof including the sesquihydrate.
Provided herein is a significant discovery made using a gemifloxacin compound against Mycoplasma, demonstrating the activity of the gemifloxacin compound used was superior to a number of quinolones as described in more detail herein. Germifloxacin compounds are valuable compounds for the treatment of bacterial infection caused by a range of Mycoplasma pathogens, including those resistant to usual oral therapy, thereby filling an unmet medical need.